


Love and Life (and everything in between)

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kid fic where Kara and Lena have been married for ten years, have two cute kids and another on it's way. A day in the life of Lena El Luthor.Basically just fluff.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My last fic was pretty depressing and I needed to lighten up my repertoire so yeah this was born. Hope you enjoy!

Lena woke up to the sound of the falling rain, pattering loudly on the window. She snuggled deeper into her inviting blankets, trying too find an excuse to stay in bed a little longer.  
The bed shifted under the weight of a new person and Lena held her breath. A hand landed on her stomach and she groaned, emerging from the mountain of blankets.  
She smiled as she saw the mop of blonde hair. Lena was still mad that Luke had decided to try to cut his own hair. But when he did his lob-sided smile, his green eyes sparkling with mischief, Lena figured she could give him the world. It did help that he had her wife’s signature pout too.  
Lena grabbed him by the waist and hauled him up.

“Good morning, baby.” She kissed him on the cheek and he laughed heartedly, carelessly.

“Mommy, stop!” Luke managed between laughs, “Stop!”

Lena smiled with him and hugged her son to her chest. He fit perfectly after three years of practicing. She inhaled his strawberry scented hair and thanked her wife for washing his hair already.

“Shall we go to the Zoo today, hm?” She whispered, noticing how his breathing had slowed down.

“Uhuh.” He replied, sleepily.

Lena squeezed his hands once and then carefully extracted herself from Luke’s sleeping figure.  
Lena snuck on her slippers and slipped downstairs into the kitchen.  
Lena rounded the corner and laughed, knowing she would find her wife there. Exactly where she was every morning.

She wound her hands around Kara’s widening waist and kissed her shoulder, “Hi.”

Kara rolled her head back and leaned into her wife’s embrace, “Hi.” She sighed, “Where’s Luke?”

“Asleep. It seems your early morning flying lessons tired him out.” Lena chided jokingly.

Kara hummed and turned around, “Not sorry.”

“And yet I forgive you.” Lena brushed their noses together as Kara hooked her arms around the smaller girl’s shoulders, the growing foetus separating them.

“Kar,” Lena closed her eyes and focused on her wife’s breathing, “the food’s burning again.”

Kara yelped and quickly tried to salvage what she could from the burnt eggs, “Stop distracting me!”

“Momma!” Luke ran in crying, and he held on to Kara’s leg, “There’s a spider in the room.”

Kara rubbed his back whilst Lena scraped the remnants off the pan.

“Show me where it is and we can send it back to it’s home, okay?” Kara took his extended hand and was pulled back upstairs.

Lena watched them go and sighed with content. It hadn’t been an easy ride but the hurt, the pain, it was worth it for the love.

She popped some bread in the toaster and made two cups of tea, setting everything down on to the table when she was done.

“Breakfast!” Lena shouted a few minutes later, setting up Luke’s chair so that he could actually see over the table’s surface.

Luke flew over to her and plopped on to his chair.

“No flying in the house, Lukey.” Lena raised her eyebrow. Bringing up an alien baby was tough but she was getting there. Lori was better behaved but that’s because she’s older.

Kara sat down next to Luke and scoffed two hash browns without a second thought. Lena glared at her and Kara simpered guiltily before giving the three year-old his food. 

“So, today is Friday.” Lena stated, “Which means...”

“Zoo!” Luke shouted.

“Yep. Do you remember what animals we’re going to see?” Kara asked, trying to prompt him to speak. Luke had a small amount of trouble trying to learn English. The Kryptonese came to him naturally; the cloning techniques where revived from Krypton.  
They had managed to combine Lena’s and Kara’s DNA together around ten years ago, and had gotten two perfect children out of it. Lorelei Luthor was at school at the moment though and she wouldn’t be back for another 4 hours.

After breakfast, Lena wrapped Luke up in a scarf, a massive coat and stuck on his mittens. It wasn’t as if he could get ill but still, Lena’s instincts took over.

She wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck and the alien held on to her with one arm and on to Luke with the other.

Lena smiled, “Up, up and...”

“Away.” Kara let out a burst of energy and they reached the zoo before Lena could even open her eyes.

Most of National City already knew about Kara’s not-so-secret identity, so it wasn’t unusual to see Kara Danvers, reporter at CatCo, flying around the city with her children and wife.  
Kara didn’t even bother putting her glasses back on when she got home.

Luke squirmed in Kara’s arms and she put him down, grabbing on to her wife’s hand.

“Do you need to go to work in a bit?” Supergirl asked.

“I can tell Jess to make up an excuse.” Lena brushed off, “You’re on a break, right?”

“Yeah. Miss Grant practically forced me out the door when I told her it was Lori’s birthday on tomorrow.”

“That’s kind of her.” She replied, “Make sure to let Carter and Adam know they’re invited.”

“Are you sure? You know Adam and I used to date.” Kara questioned, running after Luke.

Lena rubbed her thumb over Kara’s hand as she was pulled in every direction, weaving through families, “I trust you.”

“Well I should hope so.” Kara joked, “We _have_ been married for ten years.”

Lena stuck her tongue out playfully and picked Luke up, setting him on her shoulders.

“Where do you want to go first, Luke?” Lena asked, trying not to wince when he grabbed at her hair, “The monkeys or the penguins?”

“Monkeys!”

“What noise do they make?” Kara questioned as she crouched down into the shape of a monkey, “Do they go ‘baaaa’ or ‘o-o-a-a’?”

Luke tucked his hands into his armpits and imitated the sound of a monkey. Kara copied him and they laughed for a good few minutes until Luke started wheezing.  
Kara flashed Lena a guilty look and rubbed his back to stop him coughing. The nursery teachers suggested Luke had ADHD, but he was just a little bit slower than everyone else. He was wired as a Kryptonian, after all. He had no problems concentrating, just understanding. Eventually they decided to homeschool him. They took it in turns, with Lena taking Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday, and Kara taking Thursday and Friday.  
They didn’t have much of a problem with Lori but Kal was there to help them. When their second came along, Kal was nowhere to be seen. The third, well, they would just have to see.

“Lion!” Luke shouted suddenly, pointing from his position on Lena’s shoulders.

They obeyed his wishes and went towards the lion cage. Kara goofed off and started stating random facts about lions and tigers, only momentarily pausing to check Luke was still listening. He stared at her the entire time, his concentration unwavering even when the lions roared.

“Momma, look.” He put his hands on either side of his head, “Elephant.”

“Very good, baby.” Kara replied. She looked at Lena’s crippling figure, “Do you want me to carry him now?”

“I don’t know, I think my strong boy can walk by himself.” Lena said, ruffling his hair as he reached the ground.

Luke turned bright red, “Very strong.”

“And you can use your powers when you’re older.” Kara added, “Now can we get ice cream, please?”

Luke nodded and looked up at Lena, “Mommy, ice cream please?”

“Race your Momma there and _if_ you win then you can have some.”

Kara grinned with childlike innocence and braced herself, using her super-speed to run to the other side of the Zoo. She heard Lena shout at her for using her powers again and then she heard shuffling. When she turned around, she saw Luke pulling Lena along with about half the speed of herself.

“I win!” Kara said, raising her arms in victory, attracting the attention of other families.

Lena shook her head and straightened her hair, then clothes, and then frowned at Kara. She took Luke’s hand and narrowed her eyes at her wife, “I’m pretty sure you’re meant to let the child win.”

Kara shrugged, “He might learn quicker if he’s challenged.”

“Do I get the ice cream?” Luke pouted.

Lena smiled at the full sentence he had just spoke. As said previously, they were working on it.

“Yes, you do. As long as you help me out in the kitchen tonight, okay?” Lena crouched down to his level, smoothing down his lapel.

“Pasta?” He asked, a sparkle in his eyes.

Kara rolled her eyes at his predictable suggestion. She moved the hair out of his eyes, “Pizza and you’re allowed to choose the toppings.”

Luke nodded enthusiastically, “Deal!”

Lena’s phone started ringing and she checked the ID. Her secretary. She looked apologetically at Kara who smiled.

“It’s okay.” She said, “It’s probably important.”

“Thank you.” She kissed her wife on the lips and Luke on the head, turning to walk.

Kara chuckled when Lena walked back to them, “You were gone so long.”

“I need a ride to El-Corp, please hun.” Lena smiled, accentuating her dimple in the way she knew Kara couldn’t resist.

Kara looked down at Luke, “Hey, buddy. Shall we go drop Mommy off at work? We can have ice cream back at home, okay?”

“Animals?” Luke looked like he was going to cry, “Monkey?”

Kara licked her lips, trying to stop herself from sympathy crying, “Another time. We can get started on the pizza.”

“Peppers?” He lit up again.

“You can put on whatever you want, baby.” Lena said, hugging Kara as they flew up into the air, Luke extending his arms like aeroplane.

Kara should probably be wearing her Supergirl suit as it aided with aerodynamics but it was just an inconvenience now.

They landed at the doors of El-Corp a few moments later. Lena breathed heavily, hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath.

Kara chuckled, “For the millionth time, don’t hold your breath when we fly. It’s not safe.”

Lena glanced at Luke, who had turned to look at the towering building, before sticking her middle finger up, “Warn me before you set off then and I won’t panic.”

“Love you!” Kara kissed her on the cheek and gave Luke a piggyback ride, “Come on baby, let’s get cooking.”

Luke squealed with excitement and pulled at Kara’s hair, which she brushed off quickly.  
Lena watched them go, clutching her necklace as a reminder that they would never leave her. Her family loved her and would do anything for her. They wouldn’t be taken away like the rest of her family.

Lena took a deep breath and stormed through the doors of her company. The walls were whitewashed still, but her office had a homeliness that came out of her marriage. Kara had helped redecorate a few years back and it looked great.  
The sofa, the place where they had made so many memories, that had been moved into their home.  
Lena’s desk was now full of pictures of her family, instead of emptying glasses of wine or whiskey.

She spotted her secretary, “Jess, what was so important that you had to interrupt family time? You know Kara hates it when work gets in the way.”

Jess ran up to her, notebook in hand, “Mrs Luthor, I’m sorry. Wayne Industries just put in a bid for the Time Travel device Cisco Ramon sent through the portal.”

Lena sighed, sitting behind her desk to review the paperwork, “How much is he offering?”

“Five million dollars.” Jess replied.

“Decline it. Kara might need it in the future.” Lena stated, glancing over at the time, “Well, it’s been 10 minutes, Kara and Luke have probably burned the house down. Was there anything else?”

“Yes, uh, you might want to go to the DEO, your sister-in-law said there was an emergency.”

Lena stared at her secretary, wondering why she didn’t just spit it out, “Jess, what happened?”

Jess fiddled with the edge of her cardigan, “Lorelei. She skipped school and was with Alex and she was injured in a fight.”

Lena shook her head, “Is she under the sunlamp?”

“Yes. Mrs Danvers just wanted you to know before she told Kara.” Jess said, “I will let her know you’re on your way.”

“Thanks. And tell Hector to being the car around, please.” She grabbed her coat and stormed out.

 

 

“Lorelei El Luthor.” Lena mustered up her sternest voice, “Why did you skip school?”

Lori had long blonde hair, passing her shoulders. It was shaped in natural ringlets that were utterly perfect. Her dark blue eyes stormed with guilt and regret, and she blushed almost to the shade of the cut below her lip.

Lori guiltily shrunk into the bed and smiled, “Hey, Mom. I guess you found out.”

She put her hands on her hips, moving to the foot end of the bed, “Yeah. Consider yourself grounded for a week.” She lifted her finger in correction, “A week not including the treatment you need.”

“Bu--” Lori began but then she sulked, “Fine.”

“How did you get your injuries?” Lena said, dropping the angry parent routine as the concern washed over her, “What were you doing?”

“Aunt Maggie and Aunt Alex wanted to test my powers again. Like they do on Momma.” Lori rambled, “So first we ran some tests and it turns out I don’t have my super-strength yet but Uncle Kal said that would come soon. And then Aunt Alex said we should spar.”

Lena shook her head in disbelief, “She knows she isn’t allowed to test you yet. Momma said it could affect your physiology.”

“I’m fine, Mommy. I’m still alive, right?” Lori smirked, a trait no doubt learned from Lena.

“This time.” She raised her eyebrow, “Why did you skip school?”

Lori shrugged, “It was boring. We were learning about the planets but I already knew everything about them. You know, they don’t believe the Theory of the Multiverse?”

“Because they don’t have the archives of Krypton wired into their brains.” Lena kissed her on the forehead, “Now get some rest before Momma comes, ‘kay? You’ll need it.”

Lori pulled her down by the sleeve and kissed her mother on the cheek, “Please tell her to go easy on me.”

Lena brushed her fingers through Lori’s hair, “Should have thought about that when you ditched school.”

“Is Luke still alive?” Lori asked, “I heard he and Momma were making pizza.”

“None for you. You’re on a strict no fat diet for the next week so you recover faster.” Lena grinned.

“That’s not fair.” Lori crossed her arms, pouting, “You never tell Luke off.”

“He’s still learning. You should know better, you’re a big girl now.” Lena said, stroking her hair, “And I need to make sure you’re mature enough to look after him.”

“’kay.” Lori turned away on to her side, “I’m tired. Can you leave please?”

Lena pursed her lips, but kissed her forehead lightly, “I love you, Lorelei.”

“Love you too, Mommy.” She muttered.

Lena sighed when she closed the door to the room. Lori wasn’t even a teenager yet and she still managed to be so smart and witty and frustrating.  
She spotted Alex readjusting her thigh holster and walked over to her.

“Alex, I’m begging you. Please when I die don’t let Lori or Luke out of your sight. I have dreams of them wrecking the whole city when they fight each other.”

“Sound more like nightmares.” Alex smiled, “You should see someone about that.”

Lena let out a bark of laughter, “Yeah, between looking after the kids and work, I don’t think I’ll get enough time.”

“Which reminds me, Lori’s birthday. When do you want us there?” Alex said, walking to the computer and inputting some data that Lena didn’t really have authority to know.

“Some time around 9?” Then she remembered Maggie’s sleeping patterns, “Try and make it there for 10.”

Alex rolled her eyes, “We’ll be there. Your kids still like chocolate cake, correct?”

Lena groaned, “Please don’t feed them any more crap. All they do is eat and sleep.”

Lena heard the subtle crackle of static and Alex turned to her side, putting her fingers to her ear. Alex gestured behind her a few minutes later.

“Gotta go. Alien causing trouble downtown.” Alex patted her on the shoulder, “See you around, Luthor.”

Lena turned on her heel and wandered out of the DEO. A few years before she and Kara had got married the DEO, more specifically J’onn Jonzz, started trusting her. He trusted her enough that he gave Kara away at the wedding. It was a small get together on an beach in the middle of nowhere. And yet, it was perfect. Kara was already pregnant with Lori at the time and she had just began to show.  
Lena still remembered the look on Eliza’s face when she found out. Utter joy. Lena had thought there would be some hesitation or wariness but Eliza engulfed her in a hug and embraced her as part of the family. Which was good because, you know, her actual family was pretty messed up.

Lena shook herself out of her reverie and got in her car. Hector started driving as soon as she was in and he started talking about something in Spanish. She didn’t have the heart to tell him she didn’t speak a word of the language so she nodded along, made noises of agreement whenever his tone suggested she needed to respond.

They were back at home in no time. The house wasn’t massive – it was a three bedroom semi detached. It was three stories which was good because it meant Kara had a space to work without the kids distracting her too much.

“I’m home!” She shouted, nudging the door open with her elbow. They really needed to fix that lock, “What smells good?”

“I made snickerdoodles.” Kara came running towards her like a dog let out of it’s cage, “Try one.”

Lena walked into the kitchen and found Luke under a mountain of flour, “Hey, buddy. I thought you guys were making pizza?”

“Luke already ate the pizza.” Kara bit her lip to suppress her laughter.

“Did you have the salad too?” Lena asked, wiping what she could from Luke’s face.

He nodded, “Uhuh. We ate pizza and crayons.”

Lena raised her eyebrows in alarm but Kara quickly soothed her worries, “We did some drawing afterwards. With crayons.”

“Thank God.” Lena breathed out, “Lori is at the DEO. It seems she wants to be a hero too.”

Kara frowned, suddenly serious, “What did she do?”

“Alex and Maggie ‘tested’ her.” Lena replied, carrying Luke to the bathtub where she started scrubbing the dirt off him, “She’s still there healing.”

“You grounded her, right?” Kara grabbed the shampoo and started massaging it into Luke’s scalp while he played with a rubber duck.

“Yeah.” Lena whispered, “But I want her to learn. I mean, she wasn’t doing a bad thing. And she wants to help people. Maybe you could take her on one of your next Supergirl missions. Or send her with James and Winn.”

“It’s dangerous work, Lena.” She said.

“It’s know... I’m sorry. It’s just that we have two superpowered kids and they could do so much good.” Lena said, rinsing out the soap.

“The powers are only as good as the person wielding them.” Kara grabbed a towel and started drying Luke’s hair, his mop going frizzy.

Lena snorted softly, “Sorry there, sensei. Forgot I was talking to a master.”

Kara smiled and hit her wife on the butt with the towel, “Don’t mock.” She picked Luke up and hugged him to her chest, “Come on, baby. You’ve had a long day today.”

“So have we.” Lena followed her loves to Luke’s room, giving him a kiss on the head.

“Night Mommy. Night Momma.” He whispered, hugging his blankie tightly.

Kara shut the door quietly and they raced to their own bed. Lena grinned as Kara jumped on her, stretching her arms and legs as if to claim the whole bed.  
She poked the Kryptonian’s stomach until she relented and freed up just enough space for Lena to shuffle into her awaiting arms.  
Lena pressed a kiss to her wife’s cheek and settled in on top of Kara’s chest. Supergirl kissed her forehead and let the rhythmic sound of Lena El Luthor’s heart beat lull her to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from the comments in the last chapter - Luke gets another power and mommies get time alone

Lori sighed with boredom as she sat in her bedroom, playing with her Super suit. She really wanted to help Momma fight crime and make the world a better place. But her parents said she was too young.  
Lori crossed her arms; she was 10 and a half. Some of the kids in her year already had phones and yet her moms didn’t trust her to use her powers? What kind of parenting was that?

There was a knock at her door and Lena popped her head around the corner, “Hey, baby. I went to your school and got you the work they’re doing this week.” She handed her daughter a pile of books, “Please get some work done and I will think about lessening your punishment.”

Lori’s eyes lit up with pure joy as she nodded, “Of course. I will get it done.”

“Thank you, baby.” Lena kissed her forehead and left her to work in peace.

Lena returned to her wife’s side and sat down on the sofa. Kara smiled and turned to her dramatically, whipping out a couple of tickets and waving them in Lena’s face.

“What’s this?” Lena chuckled, swiping the tickets out of Kara’s grasp.

“It’s for the kids. Alex and Maggie wanted to take them to the cinema today for Lorelei’s early birthday present so we get today off.” Kara said, nudging her with her elbow, trapping her tongue between her teeth suggestively.

Lena raised her eyebrow, “So dinner at that new Chinese place on 6th?”

Kara grinned, “Yeah. I booked it already because I knew you wouldn’t resist.”

Lena leaned into her wife’s embrace, kissing her neck then jaw and up to her ample lips. Kara’s lips tasted like perfection with a hint of vanilla.  
Kara noticed her curious frowned and smoothed it with her fingers.

“The flowers are on the kitchen table and the cake is resting next to it.” She kissed Lena’s cheek, “Happy anniversary week, love.”

Lena’s eyes widened comically. Was that now? She was so wrapped up in Lori’s school and Luke and work to remembered to buy a present.

“Baby, I’m so sorr--”

Kara shook her head, “It’s fine, honestly. As long as you come to dinner with me tonight.”

“I will try and make that happen.” Lena smiled before checking the time, “I should go make sure everything’s alright at work.”

Kara loosened her grip on her wife to let her escape her hold, “Okay. I love you, Lena El Luthor.”

Lena smiled at the warm fuzzy feeling in her stomach whenever she heard her full name. It was an honour and a privilege to be able to have the name of the Houses of El.

“I love you too, Kara Zor-El Luthor.”

Lena kissed her on the lips once more and then ran into their bedroom, kissing Luke’s forehead as she passed him.

Lena dialled Jess’s number, “Any news on the bid for the superconductor?”

“We placed a bid for $2000 but Bruce Wayne is offering 3.” Jess replied and Lena could almost visualise her chewing her bottom lip.

“Rile him up. I want him paying as much money as possible.” She paced around the bedroom, noticing a small puddle of water next to the door. She grabbed a towel from the bathroom and mopped it up.

“Mrs El Luthor?”

“Yeah, I’m still here. Offer $4000 and make sure to get me a meeting with Mr Wayne next week.” She pondered a thought before continuing, “And take the weekend off for Lori’s birthday party.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t want to intrude.” Jess said.

“It can be like a thank you for sticking with me for so many years.” Lena chuckled, “Most secretaries only lasted a few weeks before you came.”

“Thank you, Mrs El Luthor. I’ll be there.” Jess hung up.

Lena put her phone in her pocket and joined Luke on the floor to play with the toy cars. They had built up quite a collection since he was born.  
She noticed another small puddle of water by Luke’s feet and frowned. 

“Kar, I think a pipe’s burst.” Lena shouted.

There was a pause while she used her x-ray vision until Supergirl replied, “I can’t see anything. Maybe the kids just spilled some water.”

Lena smiled and wiped Luke’s foodstained chin, “You been carrying water around, mister?”

“No.” Luke’s eyes darted behind her and then back.

Lena was struggling to get the food off his face so she picked him up and took him to the tap.  
She put a small amount of soap on his face and gently rubbed until he was clean again.

“I gotta go, babe.” Kara came running in, ripping her clothes off to reveal her Supergirl suit, “Emergency downtown, they need all available resources.”

“Better careful.” They kissed for a brief moment until Lena pulled away.

Supergirl ran to the window and jumped out, taking the privilege of Lena’s worry on her shoulders as she went.  
Kara landed on top of a building and began surveying the situation. There was a fire spreading inside an apartment complex. She used her x-ray vision and found that it originated from an oven on the fourth floor. The firemen were still working on the floors below and wouldn’t get to the centre of the fire very quickly.  
She spotted a small child running towards the blazing fire. It looked...it looked like Lori.  
Supergirl flew straight into the action, the flames licking her suit as she wove through the debris.  
Lori was wearing her own Super suit, giving her an immunity to the fire. Lena had got them as presents at Christmas and both Lori and Luke had fallen in love.

Thousands of thoughts raced through Kara’s mind at once and she stilled, trying to process them.  
Lori would be fine, they had the same powers, Kara convinced herself. She took a deep breath and blew out the fire that was in range. She turned to her daughter, who was doing the same a few doors down.

They made their way through the rubble together and Kara tried to ignore the previously red carpet that was blackened by soot. Something so pure and harmless had been corrupted by the evillest element – fire. And no one could be blamed.

Kara shielded Lori as the wall crumpled in on them. She spotted a young man, he couldn’t have been more than Lori’s age.

Kara nodded her head in his direction and Lori ran towards him, supporting his weight as he coughed up a horrific mixture of blood and something black.  
Kara frowned. What _was_ that? 

She didn’t have time to ponder her question as Lori took off, supposedly dropping off her companion outside.

Suddenly, the fire burnt out. Completely. It was almost deafeningly quiet.  
Supergirl trudged warily through the ruined furniture, trying to keep an eye out for anything that moved, or anything that wasn’t meant to be there.

She heard rumbling in the distance and the whole place began to flood with water. Kara did a quick scan of the rooms again to make sure there was no one left in the complex before letting out a blast of energy, landing next to Lori outside.  
Wave after wave of water extinguished the flames. The water was magnificently powerful, and Supergirl watched on in awe.

She put her hands on her hips and turned to face her daughter, “You okay?”

Lori nodded, “I’m going to the hospital to make sure everyone’s okay.”

Kara bit her tongue. There was so much she could tell her daughter off for but Lena was right. She was trying to help.

“Go.” She turned back to the building and inspected it.

The water couldn’t have come from anywhere, there weren’t any water pumps near the area and there certainly weren’t any hoses that could put out a fire that big.

Kara frowned again as she heard a familiar heartbeat.  
Luke.  
Next to the building, tangled up in the bushes. There he was, a constant spring of water flowing off his finger like it was a regular occurrence. 

Kara paused before coming to her senses and picking up her son.  
She held him close to her chest as they flew to the DEO.

Kara went straight to the med-bay, clutching on to Luke as he played with her hair.

“Alex?” She shouted and then she clicked on her communications link, “Alex, something’s happened to Luke. Where are you?”

“On my way.” She heard through her earpiece.

Kara placed her son down on the bed started pacing around the room while he played with his top.

“How did you do that, hey buddy?” Kara asked, placing her hand on his forehead to check his temperature, “How did you do that?”

Alex ran in, wrapping a heart-rate monitor around Luke’s arm. He looked at it curiously and then at his Aunt.

“Hey, Luke. Can you lie down for me, please?” Alex asked, rubbing his back, trying to comfort him even though she was more confused than he was.

Luke reluctantly complied, “Water.”

“Yes,” Alex nodded, checking his temperature before she stood back, “Can you show me the water?”

Luke raised his eyebrows, obviously copying a motion his mom’s had done before, “Please?”

Alex ruffled his hair, “Pretty please?”

He nodded to himself, smiling as he tensed, squeezing his fist into a ball. He looked back up at Alex and Kara, unclenching his hand and pointing out his index finger.  
A small flow of water bounced off his finger and on to the bed, creating a small puddle around him.

Kara shook her head in disbelief. What the hell?

Suddenly, Kara’s phone broke the tense silence and forced the sisters into action. Alex quickly picked up Luke and held him in the air to stop his clothes becoming wetter than they already were. She placed him on the sunbed and ran a hand through her hair.

“Kar?” Lena’s voice came through the phone, “Luke just vanished. I...I looked away for barely a second, I swear.”

“No, no, Lena it’s okay.” Kara looked at Luke playing with the wet patch on his t-shirt and contemplated the credibility of her next words, “He’s okay.”

 

“So is this a new power?” Lena asked, a small frown on her face as she poked at her egg fried rice.

Kara shovelled another potsticker into her mouth, until she caught Lena’s serious glare, “Yeah. He can produce water from his hands.”

Lena looked shocked for a moment before leaning in and reaching to grab Kara’s hand across the table, “Is he okay?”

“Alex called it Absolute Water Manipulation. Means he can turn anything into water or ice as long as there’s water vapour around.” Kara said, rubbing her thumb over Lena’s hands, trying to dissipate the fear and worry.

“That’s dangerous.” Lena fretted, chewing her bottom lip.

“But he saved lives today. He will be okay, Lena. Alex will find out what caused it and Luke can help more people.” Kara smiled softly, “He will be okay.”

Lena sighed and returned the smile before snapping out of it, “Enough talk about the kids, today is our day too.” She reached under the table and revealed a small present, it couldn’t have been bigger than her hand, “Happy anniversary, honey.”

Supergirl tore open the wrapping paper and revealed some sort of square device. A few years ago El-Corp had perfected their own multi-dimensional teleportation device which allowed them to jump into Barry’s world whenever they wanted since Lillian Luthor had managed to hack Cisco’s invention.  
Lillian was in jail now, along with her sidekick version of J’onn. Lena touched her necklace, the gift that Kara got to cheer her up when yet another of her family ended up in jail.

Kara’s eyes lit up, almost exactly like Lori’s, “You shouldn’t have!”

“It was only right, that cake you made was beautiful.” Lena was very surprised at the food, seeing as Kara couldn’t cook to save her life.

Kara held it close to her chest and sighed, “Thank you. So much.”

“That’s what friends are for.” Lena raised her eyebrow, before her façade crumbled and they started laughing.

“I loved the time when we were in between friends and lovers.” Kara said, staring into Lena’s eyes, recalling the memories. 

“It was quite confusing, though. You kept staring at my lips and then got flustered when I introduced you to Jack.” Lena giggled.

Kara looked shocked, “How was I supposed to know he was your beard?”

“Maybe because I told you when we were going to his presentation?”

Kara narrowed her eyes, “Still.”

Lena grinned at her victory before finishing off her rice.  
They were silent for a while, enjoying each other’s company without Lori having a moan or Luke crying.

“This is nice.” Kara said, finally breaking the silence.

The CEO nodded, “It is.” She paused, taking a sip of her wine, “But shall we check in with Maggie and Alex?”

“Yeah.” Kara said, already dialling.

“Kara?” Maggie answered in a whisper, “They’ve only been gone a couple hours.”

“I know but you know how Lena gets! She’s worried again.” Kara responded, grinning at Lena’s narrowing eyes.

“Well the movies only just started so go distract her or something.”

Lena raised her eyebrow suggestively and stole the phone off her wife, “What do you have in mind, Mrs Danvers?”

Maggie chuckled softly, “Anything you want, Mrs El Luthor.”

Kara frowned, “Don’t exclude me, guys!”

“Is she pouting?” Maggie asked Lena.

“Yup.”

Kara pouted harder and Lena tried to resist. It didn’t work.  
She could feel Kara’s stare everywhere, searching her mind for any reluctance for what she had planned.

“We should go.” Lena breathed out, still not breaking eye contact with Kara, “Don’t let the kids eat too much candy.”

She hung up the phone and paid the restaurant.  
It was one of the rare occasions when Kara hadn’t finished all of her food. Her appetite would be quenched, though, in a different way.

 

Lena woke up an hour later, naked in their bed, Kara wrapped in her arms after they had fallen asleep.

She sighed; life was perfect. Or perfect enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - Lori’s birthday. If you have any ideas on what you want to happen, pls comment :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts by Leapyearbaby29 and Jazz - Lori’s birthday + the Talk

The garden was filled with children running around, their parents at one side. Lena stood amongst the parents, her arms crossed surveying the event.  
They would need to replace the grass with the amount of wear on it now but that was easy enough. 

Lena had to admit she was impressed. Kara had decorated the front door with pink roses, with the odd red rose for Lena.  
They had hired out a bouncy castle and invited Lori’s school friends, as well as some of Kara and Lena’s friends.

The party was in full swing and Lena was already getting distracted by Kara’s light pink dress. It cut off just above her knees and showed off her muscles perfectly. Lena had opted for a white blouse and some slacks, trying not to be too ‘business’ for the party.  
It was obvious that Kara was trying to tease her. What made it worse was that Lena knew she couldn’t take Kara today. It wouldn’t be fair on Lori.  
Kara was currently trying to feed Luke what looked like a sandwich but Lena wasn’t too sure. Luke was having none of it though, wanting to run around with Aunt Alex.

She spotted James and Winn and excused herself from the group of chatting parents.

“Hey, Lena!” Winn called, running up to the CEO, giving her a hug, “Where are my little munchkins?”

Lena smiled and gestured behind her, “Lori is in the bouncy castle and Luke is with Kara by the food.”

“Of course.” James smiled before embracing the smaller woman.

Winn nodded at the packages in James’s hands, “We got gifts.”

“I see that. Thank you.” Lena said, “Put them in the living room and she will unwrap everything in the afternoon.”

James rushed off in to their house. Winn nudged Lena with his arm, leaning in slightly, “How are you?”

“I’m good. This hasn’t been as stressful as I was anticipating, though Kara has done most of the work.”

“So are you going to do it or not?” Winn pressed.

Lena sighed, “I just don’t think she’s old enough to be given ‘The Talk’.”

Winn laughed, “She’s 12 now. You’d be surprised what she knows, Lena. Don’t be one of those parents who just lets their kids figure it out using porn. Trust me, not the best method.”

Lena grimaced, “Keep your voice down, Schott.” She remembered the wide selection of foods Kara had bought, “Do you want to try a mini cheesecake before Kara finishes them all?”

“If you insist.” Winn replied running over to the food.

“I don’t insist!” Lena shouted after him, laughing at his extended middle finger and then again when James scolded him for swearing in front of children.

Lori came bounding off the castle and towards her family, “Uncle Winn! Uncle James!”

James crouched down and picked Lori up, lifting her into the sky and tickling her sides. She hugged his arm tightly, giving both James and Winn a kiss on the cheek.

“Happy birthday, kiddo.” James said, settling her on his hip.

“You’re a big kid now, aren’t you, Lolo?” Winn said, squeezing her cheeks, “Tell your Mommy that you need to have The Talk, okay? Thank me later.”

Lori tilted her head, “What talk?”

Lena stepped in before Winn could say too much, “Your uncle’s just being annoying, Lori.”

Eliza laughed, “As always.”

Kara and Luke joined them a while later and they talked about nonsense.  
Alex had found out that Luke had been exposed to a rare element in the past day or two which caused the abnormal powers. The element only affected Kryptonians but Kara hadn’t been exposed so Luke must have been with Lena when it happened.  
There were no known long-term side effects and his power to create water from everywhere _should_ be short-term. Alex said it would be gone in less than a few days, with no real impact to his health.

“Maggie!” Kara hugged her sister-in-law, “You made it!”

“Yeah, sorry I’m late.” She put her hands so in her pockets nervously, “Emergency at the precinct.”

“Oh,” Eliza frowned, “Is everything alright, dear?”

“That fire Kara helped put out. It wasn’t an accident.” Maggie massaged her temples before brightening her features, “Hey, Lori, happy birthday, sweetie.”

Lori wiggled out of James’s arms and into Maggie’s. James pouted at her and then stuck his tongue out, which she happily returned.

“Lorelei!” A small child came running over, “Come play on the swings with us.”

Lori turned to Lena, who nodded. The children ran to the far end of the garden and started swinging. Lena was immediately thankful that she remembered to clean the seats.

Lena saw and opportunity and pulled Kara off into the house, “Winn wants us to give Lori The Talk.”

She shut the patio doors to make sure they weren’t disturbed.

“What talk?” Kara asked, her face scrunching up adorably with confusion.

“You know,” Lena widened her eyes, “The Talk.”

Kara frowned in disgust, “Is she old enough? I didn’t find out what sex was until I was 15 and Alex came home with this guy.”

“I found out by myself. I basically taught myself everything.” Lena added as an afterthought, “But she needs to find out. She’s going into secondary school in a few months.”

“You’re telling her, then.” Kara said, “I don’t know how to even start to explain that.”

“Start with something like...” Lena thought for a moment before she closed the distance between them, placing her hands on Kara’s hips, “Sometimes there is attraction between two people.”

Kara gulped so Lena continued, “And when they are old enough, they act on certain impulses.” She kissed a line up Kara’s jaw and then placed her mouth at the shell of Supergirl’s ear, “You need to understand this, okay?”

Kara hummed, “What happens when you act on those impulses?”

Lena smirked and gently rubbed circles into Kara’s hip and then she leaned down to kiss her baby bump, “This happens. Well, sort of.”

Kara laughed and pulled Lena up for a kiss. Their lips moulded together, moving as one, exploring and remembering each other.  
Lena backed Kara into the counter and hoisted her up, wrapping the alien’s legs around her. Lena loved when her wife did this – relinquish all her powers and let herself go. It told Lena that she was trusted and loved.

The door opened and they pulled away from each other. Lena wiped her lipstick from Kara’s mouth, laughing lightly until she noticed who was at the door.

“Adam, uh.” Lena gulped and Kara whipped her head around, “Nice to meet you.”

Adam’s eyes flashed between the two women until he held out his hand, “Ms Luthor. Pleasure to meet you too.”

Lena laughed, trying to keep her tone light, “Mrs El Luthor, actually.”

“Oh yes, sorry.” Adam looked at Kara like she was his world, “Kara, you look beautiful.”

He had no right to say that. Yes, they used to date but she was married now. And happy. Kara _was_ happy, right?

Kara jumped off the counter and grinned at Adam, “Thanks.” She wrapped her arm around Lena’s waist subtly, possessively, “Are Carter and Ms Grant with you?”

“Yeah, they’re with Lorelei and Luke.” Adam replied, smiling softly. Lena was struggling to hate him, “You have two amazing children. And another on it’s way, I heard from Alex.”

Kara gestured at her waist, “Yeah. A few more months until this little one’s born.”

“Well, I’m happy for you. Both of you.” Adam’s replied, placing his present on the table next to Kara, “I’ll leave you to it.”

Lena looked down at her feet in shame. _That_ was embarrassing.

The door closed and Kara turned, her head in her hands.

Lena rubbed her arm up and down, trying to comfort her wife, “You okay?”

“I haven’t seen him in so long and that was the wrong impression.” Kara said, landing her head on Lena’s shoulder, “Did we mess up?”

Lena rubbed her back, wrapping her arms around Kara’s waist, “No! I mean...you weren’t trying to impress him, were you?”

“No, of course not.” Kara reassured as she lifted her head, “I just... I don’t know. I didn’t want to see him again while I was sucking my wife’s face off, I guess.”

Lena couldn’t help the pang of jealousy in he chest. Kara seemed to sense it though and kissed her on the edge of her lip.  
They landed their foreheads together and Lena gulped her jealousy down. Kara was her wife. She was the mother of her children. She wouldn’t be here unless she loved her.

Kara offered out her hand, “Let’s go enjoy this party.”

“Yeah.” Lena took her hand and held it tightly, hoping Kara would never leave.

 

 

 

Lori sat on the floor, leaning on her sofa, her presents scattered around her. The SuperFamily was still there but everyone else had left for the day.  
Luke sat next to his sister, playing with the wrapping paper. Kara was chatting with Alex and Maggie, getting caught up with the new DEO protocols. James and Winn were on the sofa, trying to figure out the tv. And J’onn sat behind Lori with Eliza, plaiting her girl’s hair.  
Lena smiled with sadness. J’onn probably used to do that to his own daughters.

“Thanks, Uncle James.” Lori said, holding up a vintage camera, “I promise not to break it.”

“Better careful with it.” Kara warned.

Luke grabbed the wrapping paper and chewed at it aggressively until J’onn coerced it out of his mouth.  
Luke pouted and Lena mouthed a quick ‘thank you’ to J’onn.

Alex bounced up off the edge of the sofa as Lori grabbed the next present.

Lori unwrapped it and her face contorted from confusion to excitement.

“Aunt Alex!” Lori attacked her in a hug, “You got me an icer!”

Alex groaned at the force but rubbed her niece’s back, “Aunt Maggie helped pick it out. And Uncle J’onn let us take it from the DEO.”

Winn put his hand up, “And I modified it so only you can shoot it.”

“Better careful with it, dear.” Eliza warned, seeing as everyone else was too distracted by their new toy.

Lena smiled, “You shouldn’t have. All of you.”

“She’s old enough now to know when to use it.” Kara said, running over to Lori’s side to get a look at the weapon, “Thermoregulator, I see.”

Winn nodded, the tv abandoned now, “Yeah, we needed to keep the gun cool enough to shoot ice but warm enough to not freeze Lori’s hands.”

“Does it work?” Lena asked, wandering over to her daughter to look at the present too.

“Yep.” Winn said simply, popping the ‘p’, “Ready for use when Lori needs it.”

“Thanks, guys.” Kara said and everyone got up from their respective seats to have a group hug.

Lena and Winn laughed as they were engulfed by significantly taller bodies. 

Kara giggled as someone poked her in the stomach. Classic Alex move. Kara punched her arm lightly and then the whole family started mock fighting, apart from Lori and Luke who were distract by the presents, and Eliza who was too old for this.

“Well,” Alex placed her hands on her hips, “I think we should get going.”

Winn raised his hand, “James and I have some vigilante hijinks to get on with so we should call it a night too.”

Maggie reached down and picked up Lori, placing her delicately on her hip, “Happy birthday, Lo.”

“Thanks.” Lori said, leaning over to kiss Maggie’s and Alex’s cheek.

James kissed the top of her head and Winn waved to both Luke and Lori.

“Thank you all for coming.” Kara said, wrapping her hands around Lena’s waist from behind, “It wouldn’t have been the same without you all.”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” J’onn said, hugging the kids briefly.

Winn grabbed Lena’s hands and pulled her to the side, “Have you done it yet? The Talk, I mean.”

“No. But Kara and I have agreed to do it tonight. After you all go.” Lena said, brushing the last of her family out of the house.

Kara grinned as the family left, finally getting to relax with her wife and kids. Lori jumped on her after she collapsed on the sofa and Kara giggled.

“Somebody's happy.” Kara commented.

“You’re the best Mommies in the world.” Lori said, snuggling into Kara's chest sleepily.

Lena widened her eyes as she realised Lori was going to fall asleep. Kara noticed and shook her awake gently.  
Lena picked up Luke and carried him to his bed so that he wouldn’t hear them talking.

“Okay, Lori, uh.” Kara wrung her fingers nervously as the young girl sat up straight, “Your Mommy has something to tell you.”

Lena relaxed back on the sofa, trying not to glare at Kara too much, “Yes. So you know that some people are attracted to each other.”

Lori had obviously figured out what this talk was going to be and started playing with the end of her dress, shuffling slightly on Kara’s lap, “Do we have to have this talk?”

Lena nodded, “Yeah. So when people are attracted to each other, they might want to have sex.”

Both Lori and Kara blushed deeply and Lena tried not to laugh at how alike the two were.

There was a cry from Luke's bedroom and Kara quickly stood up and went to see what was wrong with their son.

“Did you and Momma have sex?” Lori asked, whispering the last word.

Lena grimaced; this was going to be difficult to explain, “Your Momma and I do have sex because we love each other. But because Momma is Kryptonian, we had to get Aunt Alex and Grammy Eliza to help make you and your brother.”

Lori bit her lip, “Do I need to have sex?”

Lena stroked her hair, “When you’re older, if you want to.”

Kara entered the room and cautiously sat down next to Lena, “Done it yet?”

Lena narrowed her eyes, “No. Not yet.”

Lori looked confused for a minute and her parents stayed silent, waiting for her to say something.

“You both love each other. Is that why you have sex?” Lori asked curiously.

“Yes. But as long as you trust the person and you tell us about him or her, then you can do what you want.” Lena replied.

“And we don’t mind if you like boys or girls or both or none. We love you no matter what.” Kara said, kissing Lori's forehead softly.

Lori smiled nervously, still wringing her fingers, “Can I go...?”

Lena laughed, “Of course. Goodnight, baby.”

“We love you.” Kara added as they let Lori go.

Once the two parents were alone Lena frowned and poked Supergirl’s strong abdominal muscles, “You abandoned me so that you wouldn’t have to talk with Lori.”

Kara looked offended for a moment until her facade crumbled and she stared giggling, “You managed.”

“Barely.” She returned, collapsing back on to the sofa, pulling Kara with her. They were silent until Lena spoke again, “You are happy, aren’t you?”

Kara looked up, “Of course I am. We’ve been married for 10 years, Lena. What’s this about?”

She shrugged but that didn’t stop the niggling feeling of uncertainty inside her, “Just the way you acted around Adam.”

Kara frowned and it caused that adorable little crinkle. Supergirl sighed, “I think I’m always going to feel something for him. I don’t know why.” Kara threaded their hands together, “But I love you so much, and I am _never_ going to leave you.”

Lena shook her head at her idiotic worrying and blinked the tears away, “I know.”

Kara kissed her on the lips quickly and wiped a fallen tear off Lena’s cheek, “I love you, Lena.”

Lena smiled briefly, “Yeah, uh, I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry guys, I'm on holiday for another week so I can't update any time soon. I promise I will be writing and drafting and everything else ASAP


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red K plus a bit of drama

Kara came running into the living room where Lena was reading to Louis. She was tearing her top off again.

“The DEO has been hit.” Kara said, “This might take a bit longer than usual.”

Lena kissed her quickly before Supergirl ran to the window and jumped out.

Kara weaved through buildings, finding the quickest route to the DEO.  
She landed in the deserts, her old base looking exactly the same as she remembered it.  
The door had crumbled off, it looked like an earthquake had torn through the area. The majority of DEO agents had made it outside but Kara used her x-ray vision and spotted two bodies still in the building.

“Kar!” A voice whispered but to Supergirl it sounded like a scream.

She could recognise that voice from anywhere. Lucy.

Kara flew through the rubble, despite the sharp pain in her chest which felt oddly familiar.  
Kara shook her head, focusing on the laboured breaths of her friend.

Lucy was bruised and battered but overall okay. Lucy was kneeling next to a man who had collapsed on the floor. Dust and wreckage piled up around them but Supergirl burst through confidently.

“Lucy.” Kara grimaced as she checked her for injuries again, “What happened?”

“We were checking the Kryptonite in the bunkers and I’m not sure exactly what happened.” Lucy shook her head, “Just get out of here, Kara. You might be exposed to the Kryptonite. We’ll be okay.”

Kara shook her head, “Is there anyone else in here apart from you two?”

“No. We got everyone else out before the explosion trapped us in here.” Lucy dusted some of the dirt of the agent next to her, “Please, Kara. I’m begging you, get out of here.”

“Why?” Kara snapped, pausing her attempt to check the man was still alive.

“It was Red Kryptonite.”

 

Lena paced around her house again, looking for something to do. It had been four hours since Kara had gone off to the DEO. She said it would take a little longer but as the clock struck 5, Kara was still nowhere to be seen.  
News outlets had already started to broadcast the absence of Supergirl so Lena was doing all she could to keep the kids from switching on the TV. It would only worry them.

Luke ran up to her and wrapped his small arms around Lena’s leg, “Mommy, where’s Momma?”

“At work, baby.” Lena replied, reaching down to haul him up on to her hip, “Are you hungry yet?”

Luke shook his head and them rested it on his mom’s shoulder.

Lena’s phone started ringing and she fetched it, placing Luke down to sit next to Lori on the sofa.

“Yeah.” Lena answered the phone, not bothering to check the ID.

“Lena?” Alex’s worried voice filtered through the phone, “Kara’s injured.”

The colour drained from Lena’s face, “Wh...What happened?”

“Kryptonite. Red Kryptonite. She was saving Lucy Lane and some other agent and then she collapsed.”

Lena exhaled a breath she didn’t realise she was holding. At least Kara was alive.

“Can I see her?” Lena whispered, conscious of Lori’s curious gaze.

“She’s on the sunbeds at the moment, but it’s probably best if she remains isolated.” Alex said.

Lena pursed her lips, “I need to see her, Alex. Please.” She begged.

There was a pause on the line, “Lena, I can’t. You don’t know how dangerous she can get under Red K.”

She sighed, “Fine. Was the DEO attacked?”

“Doesn’t seem that way. It looks like it’s just an accident.”

“Can you get Winn to stop the News from broadcasting Kara’s absence; I don’t want the kids to worry too much.” Lena asked.

“Yeah, no problem.” Alex replied, “Stay safe.”

“Yeah.” Lena sighed, hanging up.

The CEO massaged her temples and shook her head.

“Mommy?” Lori said tentatively, placing her hand on Lena’s arm to get her attention.

“Shall we get some ice cream?” Lena said suddenly, plastering on a smile, “You’ve been good all week so I think you deserve some ice cream. Come on.”

Lori studied her for a moment before the excitement of the treat became too much. She picked up Luke and helped him into his shoes.  
Lena wrapped scarves around their necks and grabbed her keys.

 

They got to the cafe quickly and sat down in their usual spot.  
Luke banged on the table with excitement, occasionally squealing when he saw their favourite waiter.  
Lori kept looking at Lena, trying to figure out the reasoning behind her almost hysterically outburst.

The waiters spotted them and smiled brightly before his features morphed into what could only be described as regret.

“I’m so sorry. You guys must be so worried.” The waiters said, stroking Luke’s hair.

“What are you talking about, Joey?” Lori asked, her gaze fluttering between Lena and the man.

Lena looked down at her hands and bit her lip to stop the tears welling up so Joey continued.

“Your Momma.” Joey frowned and glanced at Lena with widened eyes, “Was I not meant to say anything?”

“What happened to Momma?” Lori panicked, “Is she hurt?”

Lori concentrated her hearing to pick up Kara’s erratic heart beat coming towards them.

Suddenly, Lena spotted her.  
In all their years together, in all the awkward periods between dating and not dating and marriage and honeymoon, Lena had never one worried that Kara would hurt her own family.  
Until now.

Kara landed on the asphalt with a sinister grin on her face. The road had stared to cave in where she landed but Supergirl just shrugged it off.  
Innocent people ran away from the supposed hero, just in time for the release of her heat vision.  
Kara set benches on fire, and then a car.

Lena could only stare in horror. Luke started crying, flailing his hands over his head.

Lena snapped out of her fear-induced reverie and grabbed Luke out of his seat. She flipped the table so that they wouldn’t be seen by Kara before dragging the children behind it.  
Lori tried to comfort her brother and started rocking him back and forth, ignoring her own tears.

Lena took a deep breath and looked at her children one last time. If she had to die to save her family then so be it.  
She lifted herself off the floor and made her way to her lover, her wife. The one woman in the Universe who could make her feel safe when her own family couldn’t. Wouldn’t.

Lena called her name, “Kara!”

Supergirl halted and turned to face the inconvenient noise. The pair locked eyes but Kara didn’t recognise Lena. Or if she did, it didn’t stop the crazed flare in Kara’s eyes. The bump of their unborn child created an innocent shadow to the sun. But Kara was anything but innocent at the moment.  
Kara looked so beautiful yet so dangerous. Red streaks ran through her features, reiterating the impact of the Red Kryptonite. Kara was the perfect mix of danger and power. Lena bit her lip and tried not to think about if this would be the last time she would talk to her wife. 

“This isn’t you.” Lena shouted above the screams of bystanders, “Look around you, Kara.”

A flicker of confusion raced through her and Kara turned her head, looking at the car that was almost fully engulfed in fire. The emotion was gone as quickly as it came though, and Kara’s face returned to it’s monotonous façade.

Kara stared at the curls of fire dancing on the vehicle; it was powerful, deadly and merciless.

“This _is_ me. It has always been me.” Supergirl growled, floating a few meters above ground. It was a power move but Lena wouldn’t run and hide, “You changed me into something I’m not.”

Kara shot the lasers at her and the CEO collapsed on the floor, a sharp pain slicing through her arm. Lena struggled to breathe as she clawed at the floor, trying to get her bearings. Lena shook her head as she focused on clearing her tear-filled vision.  
Supergirl sighed and scanned the area methodically. She spotted the cafe and started to fire more lasers. 

One blow after another, Kara kept hitting the cafe. She smirked as people scampered like the pathetic race they were.

“I am a God.” Kara shouted at those running, “Bow down to me!”

Lena groaned and rose off the ground, clenching her jaw to ignore the pain. She felt sick. Not only because of her injury but because Lori and Luke were still in the cafe.  
She used her remaining strength to sprint over to them, dodging the occasional shot Supergirl released.

Luke was still crying behind the table but Lori had risen up, her icer pointed at Kara. 

“No!” Lena screamed as Lori aimed.

Their daughter’s lip trembled and she sniffed, glancing at Lena. Her Mommy pleaded with her eyes for Lori to stop.

“Kara.” Lena called again, catching the alien’s attention, “Stop. Please.”

Kara let out a bark of laughter, “You’re pathetic. You are all pathetic. You say you want peace but your kind readily fights in battles that do not concern them. Wars that shouldn’t have started in the first place. And then complain about the deaths.”

Lena stepped forward, motioning for Luke and Lori to stand behind her, “You find that courageous - to fight for justice. You do it every single day with your sister Alex and J’onn.”

“That human is _not_ my sister.” Kara spat angrily.

“Yes she is, Kara.” Lena said, lowering her voice to a tone more personal. Maybe Kara would snap out of it if she could feel an emotional connection, “You love her. Like you love me and your children.”

Another flicker sprinted across Kara’s features. Recognition. Regret. Pain.

“I love my family.” Kara said to herself but then she looked down to Lena, “You are not my family. You will _never_ be my family.” 

“Kara,” She pleaded again, “I love you. Okay? You helped me become a better person just by being there in my life. You helped me through trials and tribulations that were unexpected. But we came out on top of them, and we found love during the process.”

Kara began to lower herself on to the ground. She approached Lena softly, tentatively.

“We had two beautiful children together. You asked Alex to give us one boy and one girl. This one,” Lena placed her hand on Kara’s baby bump, “You wanted to be surprised. Tell me you remember, Kara. Stop this madness.”

Kara glanced behind the CEO to her two children. Luke was pouting, it looked as if he was angry. Lori was crying, her icer still in her hands.  
Maybe they were her family. Not her family on Krypton but they were still her family.

“Lena...” She managed, before collapsing on the floor.

Lena wrapped her arms around her wife, trying to keep her steady. There was a final flash of crimson red on Kara’s forehead but Lena smoothed it down with her finger.  
Kara lifted her head up from Lena’s shoulder to x-ray vision her body. It was a minor flesh wound. Other than that, they all seemed okay. Even the kids hadn’t got a scratch on them.

Kara gulped, feeling guilty as she shot a glance towards the burning streets. _She_ had done this. Those aliens that she hunted with the DEO...she was no better than them.

“I’m so sorry.” Kara whispered, leaning her head on Lena’s.

Lena shushed her, stroking her hair, “It’s okay. Just get some rest, we can sort this out tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bored of Supercorp now, I want to do a Bellarke PJ AU. Are you guys cool with that? Cos if you aren't, I can always write another chapter


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter cos that was a bit of a cliffhanger so sorry about that. Also it took _so_ long cos of work

“I’m sorry, Lena.” Kara repeated, burying her face in her wife’s shoulder, “I-I don’t know what happened.”

Lena stroked her hair again, “We can talk about it back at home.” She glanced towards her children, “It’s okay, kids. Momma was just a bit ill.”

Lori looked at her cautiously, “Are you sure?”

Luke sniffed again and ran into Kara’s awaiting arms. Kara hugged him close to her chest, trying to convince him he was safe.

“Lo,” Lena got up and placed her hand on the young girl’s shoulder, “It’s okay.”

“She’s a monster.” Lori spat, angrily, “Momma, look at what you did.”

Kara looked up at the streets again. It was true; she destroyed everything. Again.

“Lori, look at me,” Kara whispered, “I know what happened. And we can fix it. Okay?” She took a couple of steps towards her daughter, “Just, let’s go home for now.”

Lori bit her lip and looked away, her tears rising to the surface. She still clutched her icer at her side though and Lori brought it up slightly.  
Kara spotted it and raised her hands in surrender.

“Lorelei, sweetie.” Kara laughed, disbelievingly, “Please.”

“Momma,” Lori let out a sob, “I don’t want to be a Kryptonian.”

Kara’s lip trembled and she ran to her daughter before she fell to the floor.

“We can’t choose that, Lori.” Kara held her close, “Us Kryptonians are special. It’s just that we need to be more careful with our powers. And with what we say.”

Lena lifted Luke up and set him on her hip, “We should get out of here. Talk about this at home.” She looked around at the cowering people. They didn’t need to be more scared than they already were.

“’Kay.” Lori muttered, pushing herself off the floor.

The family flew back home as quickly as possible, Kara holding on to her wife.

 

Kara paced the room of their house, threading her fingers through her hair.

“Kar.” Lena called from the sofa, “Stop, please.”

They had sent the kids to Alex and Maggie’s house after the incident. Luke seemed a bit confused but overall okay. But Lori was just angry and scared.

“They’re never gonna trust me again.” Kara groaned, rubbing her face in her hands, “I screwed up yet again.”

“I’m not going to lie to you,” Lena sighed, “It’s pretty bad.”

“I know.” Kara stressed.

“But it will be okay, I promise.” Lena said, “Just like the first time.”

“The first time we didn’t have kids.” Kara collapsed on the sofa next to her wife, “They won’t forget this anytime soon.”

Lena hugged her tightly, “They love you. We love you. And you just need to give them some time.”

“We don’t have that long.” Kara muttered.

“It’s okay.” Lena sighed, “I loved my parents no matter what monstrous event they took part in. Trust me, Lori and Luke love you.”

Kara gulped but then she shook her head, “National City. They still hate me.”

“As I said,” Lena stroked her hair, “They will forgive.”

“I said stuff that I didn’t mean, Lena.” The alien sat up to look at her wife properly, “You guys are my family. And I love you too.”

“Yeah.” Lena kissed her forehead before getting up, “Do you want some tea? To calm you down.”

“Please.” Kara rubbed her sweaty hands on her jeans, “And I was mean to Alex yet again by saying she wasn’t my sister.”

“Don’t worry, Kar. She understood the last time, she will do it again.” Lena shouted from the kitchen, “You guys love each other like family.”

“Yeah.” Kara agreed but Lena could tell she didn’t really mean it. She just wanted to move on which was understandable.

“How about you stay home from work today, hm?” Lena suggested, handing her wife a steaming cup of tea.

“That’s a good suggestion.” Kara brought the hot liquid up to her lips and revelled in the warmth.

“Snuggle for the rest of the day?” Lena raised her eyebrow, pulling Kara back into her embrace.

Kara pouted, “I should talk to the kids.”

“Another time. Right now, though,” Lena brought to her lips to Kara’s neck, “Relax.”

Kara sighed into the contact and let her stress melt away slowly but surely.  
The Kryptonian turned her head slightly and kissed her wife’s lips and then lower until she got to her collarbone. Kara sucked hard on her pulse point and Lena squirmed, lifting her hips up, wanting more. 

“Don’t tease, Kara.” Lena begged, her eyes screwed firmly shut.

Kara relented and gave her exactly what she wanted.  
What a good distraction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch out for my Bellarke fic in a couple of weeks!!


End file.
